Maybe
by broken-hearted heart-breaker
Summary: It's about twelve in the morning and I should be in my bed, sleeping. But here I am, in my best friend's house, hotly making out with him on his couch. AU. Oneshot. IchiRuki. Slightly OOC.


**Maybe**

It's about twelve in the morning and I should be in my bed, sleeping. But here I am, in my best friend's house, hotly making out with him on his couch.

If you think this is one of those cliché stories of two best friends falling in love, then you're wrong; totally wrong. I am NOT in love with him and as far as I know, the feeling is mutual.

It just… happened, y'know?

One minute we were doing homework and then the next, we're both on the couch, entangled in each other's arms, half-naked, tongue to tongue.

It actually started as a typical day for both of us. After a long day of school, we were walking home together, as usual. Well… he was walking me home (his house is actually on the other side of the neighborhood).

After I arrived and he left, my older brother, Byakuya, got a call from his business partner; something about one of their dealers backing out or something.

So I was technically alone in our house, except for our housekeeper. You see, even though my brother is the CEO of Kuchiki Industries, we lived in a large house, not a mansion. There were only three rooms upstairs, mine, my brother's, and the guest room (A.K.A. Ichigo's room). Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, and a bathroom for visitors (which we don't get much). My brother preferred a larger house but of course, I argued. I want to keep my life simple, like a normal teenager, and not "THE Kuchiki Princess." My brother loves sakura trees so I was okay with our really spacious garden.

I also hate fake, snobby bitches so I refused to be enrolled to a private school. I mean, some of the people are okay, but most of them… I don't know. I just don't really fit in. So I'm now going to Karakura Hhigh School instead, where I met Ichigo, my orange-haired best friend.

Anyway, back to the story, when I found out my brother won't be home until the next day, I packed my things and quickly called Ichigo, inviting myself over. I know he doesn't mind and actually enjoys my company, even though he always denies it.

I left a note to our housekeeper (who was probably doing laundry or something), and my brother, just in case (It's easier telling him I'm going somewhere when I'm already there), then I made my way outside and started walking to Ichigo's house.

I passed by Inoue's house on the way. She's a sweet girl, although annoyingly bubbly, and has this major crush on Ichigo. Everyone on campus knows, I mean, it's practically written on Inoue's forehead. But Ichigo's just SUPER DENSE! I couldn't take it anymore one day so I told him, but he was like "not you too," and when he finally believed me, he just shrugged and told me she's not his type.

Ugh.

Anyway, I finally arrived. He moved out two years ago (when we were freshmen) so he lives alone. His dad still provides for him though, and visits with his sisters every two weeks or Ichigo visits them and takes me with him sometimes. In fact, his father even calls me his "third daughter."

I went inside without knocking since he was expecting me anyway. I found him on his couch, watching a soccer game. I plopped myself next to him and leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist (perks of having a boy best friend). No words were spoken for about an hour of just sitting there with each other until we went on our normal routine: movie, argue, dinner, fight, movie, banter, homework, and then he walks me home, with the occasional insults flying here and there. Since it was the weekend tomorrow, I planned to go home later than usual.

We were doing our homework, Math to be exact, when we both reached for the eraser at the same time.

No, time did not slow down, and we did not kiss sweetly nor lived happily ever after.

Instead, we had a tug war; insults and laughter in the air. Even though I was strong for my size, I know he was going easy on me, just being playful, but he tugged too hard and I ended up on his lap, my legs straddling his waist. And that's when he suddenly pressed his lips to mine.

It was slow at first. Then it got heated and the hands that were on my waist made their way to my neck, pulling me closer, and my hands clutched his shirt for the same purpose.

He then placed kisses on my jaw, the on my neck, my collarbone, and back to my mouth, plunging his tongue inside, while his other hand moved to remove my shirt as I removed his, responding to the kiss eagerly.

It's about twelve in the morning and I should be in my bed, sleeping. But here I am, in my best friend's house, hotly making out with him on his couch.

I want to continue but I am now more than out of breath and so is he. Our foreheads touching, he breathes deeply and I do too. We stare at each other's eyes and I think about what just happened.

We were best friends. Best friends don't do this kind of stuff. That's like kissing your own sibling. But kissing Ichigo, my best friend… It's different.

I stare deeper into his chocolate brown eyes, the ones I love so much. His face is free from its usual scowl and he has a contented look on his face.

Without thinking, I press my lips to his and pull away after a second, shocked at what I did. But he smiles and kisses me again, softly this time.

We break apart and he lies down on the couch, wrapping his arms around me. He kisses my forehead, sending an unspoken message.

…

Maybe, just maybe, this is one of those cliché stories where two best friends fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :) **


End file.
